


The Reality of The Prince

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Masashi had all but given up on his quest to find his ideal man, the perfect fairy tale prince, but fate seemed to have other ideas.





	The Reality of The Prince

            He had concluded a long time ago, that princes didn't exist in the same way as they did in his fantasies. They didn't ride in on white horses to protect damsels in distress, they weren't kind hearted or noble, there was no “Far Far Away”. The princes that really existed were just normal men, capable of everything any man could do, no more. Knights to existed only in fairy tales and the more men Masashi met, the more convinced he was of these facts and the lower his standards became, until he was dating men who were far below what he deserved, but still managed to please him for a night.

            Then he met the blond and everything he knew shattered into pieces. Perfect princes did exist and they were kind and honest. There was no disguising Kamijo's nobility, no hiding his pure heart, this man was everything Masashi had ever dreamed of, everything any man could want and it broke Masashi's heart. Kamijo was perfect and he was flawed, damaged beyond repair. There wasn't even the glimmer of a chance that Kamijo would like him back and Masashi had given into that fact, took a back seat and settled for being friends.

 

            It was a normal Friday morning when Hizaki decided he was sick of seeing Masashi stare longingly at Kamijo. Did the bassist really believe nobody noticed? They'd all seen it, the love-struck expression in his eyes, the way he looked so lost until Kamijo arrived, how he was just so much more himself in the vocalist’s presence. Only Kamijo didn't see this but he always had been oblivious to such things.

            “Ask him out.” Hizaki ordered, the second he got Masashi alone.

            “Ask who out?” Masashi asked.

            “It won't destroy the band, even if things don't work out. So, go.” Hizaki ordered, completely ignoring Masashi's attempts to hide his feelings. It was about time he realised he wasn't fooling anyone.

            “I don't know what you think but....” Masashi began to argue.

            “Go ask Kamijo out.” Hizaki interrupted, giving Masashi a look that made him feel like a small child being scolded by his mother.

            “Kamijo?” Masashi asked, getting a long cold look. “I'm not good enough for him. I know that and he'll know it too. I don't want to put him in an uncomfortable position.”

            “I think an uncomfortable position is exactly where you want him,” Hizaki replied with a grin. “But as for asking him out, he won't say no. Not to you.”

            “So what? He'll take me out and let me down gently?” Masashi asked. “Nothing but misguided kindness? He won't even realise that would hurt so much more than a simple rejection.”

            “You're pathetic.” Hizaki scolded storming off. For a moment Masashi felt a sense of relief but it soon faded as he saw exactly who Hizaki was talking to. A few quick words to the blond and Kamijo was looking at him with a curious smile before heading over to Masashi's side.

            “You want to ask me out but think you're not good enough for me?” Kamijo asked, his tone of voice more curious than anything else.

            “I'm going to kill him!” Masashi snapped, finding Hizaki had already left the room.

            “Why don't you think your good enough?” Kamijo asked, distracting Masashi from his quest to murder a pretty blond guitarist.

            “Isn't it obvious?” Masashi asked.

            “Not to me,” Kamijo replied. “But to save you from your dilemma, you’re going out with me tonight. Dinner at my house, how does seven sound?”

            “Uh... Seven's fine.” Masashi managed to get out, too stunned to say any more. To his relief Kamijo excused himself and disappeared from the room, leaving Masashi to figure out what had just happened. This might sound crazy but it seemed Kamijo had just asked him out!

 

            As Masashi rang the doorbell, he wondered if he should have left the roses in the car. Perhaps it was too much for a first date? Though Kamijo did love the flowers and it would be a waste to not give them to him now he had bought them. It was too late anyway, as Kamijo's door opened and Kamijo stood smiling in the doorway.

            “These are for you.” Masashi needlessly explained and Kamijo was delighted. Leading Masashi into his living room, where a bottle of red wine sat along with two empty glasses. They sat down together and Kamijo poured the drink, before offering Masashi a glass.

            “So, I’m curious,” Kamijo remarked. “Why is it that you can't see your own self-worth?”

            “I see my self-worth,” Masashi corrected. “I'm not putting myself down. I just see you as.... never mind.”

            “Ah, I get it,” Kamijo replied laughing. “You're so infatuated with me, that you have me pictured as some kind of perfect human?”

            “Something like that.” Masashi muttered, blushing bright red. To hear Kamijo phrase it like that made him feel a little foolish, though it didn't help to alleviate the fear.

            “Well no matter how perfect you think I am, I like you. That's what counts right? Even if you feel you're not good enough for someone, it's not your decision to make,” Kamijo explained. “I've chosen you and that's all that counts now.”

            “That simple?” Masashi asked.

            “That simple,” Kamijo informed him firmly, as he leant over and surprised Masashi with a kiss, as if to seal the deal. “So, tell me about how you first found out you were gay?”

            “That question already?” Masashi asked.

            “Scared to answer?” Kamijo asked. “I don't mind going first.”

            “Tell me then,” Masashi replied buying himself some time.

            “Probably when I was with my second girlfriend,” Kamijo replied. “You see I never tried to have sex with my first. We were both young and though we were together for months, I never made a move on her. I told myself that I was protecting her innocence but looking back I never actually wanted to have sex. My second girlfriend was older than me, had experience. Everyone was jealous that she had chosen me but, even when she came onto me, I couldn't get it up. She dumped me because of that and I thought for a while there was something wrong with me. Then I realised what it was and things just clicked into place.”

            “It must be hard, to think you have physical problems.” Masashi replied sympathetically. Wasn't it every man's nightmare to be unable to perform?

            “Worse that she spread it around my school, but my true friends stuck by me and in the end it made it easy to come out. I'd much rather be outed as gay, than useless in the bedroom,” Kamijo explained. “Your turn.”

            “When I was fifteen I was madly in love with my English teacher,” Masashi began nervously. “I was totally infatuated by him and he liked me back. Or at least liked what he could get from me.”

            “Your teacher used your affections to get sexual favours?” Kamijo asked stunned.

            “I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of,” Masashi admitted. “But I was young and in love. I thought he was my Prince Charming but he was using me. A boy half his age... I'd be horrified if had happened to anybody else but as it was me, I have no mental scars. You need to understand that. All I suffered was a broken heart, like anyone would when their relationship was destroyed.”

            “I suppose that wasn't as easy a question as I had thought,” Kamijo responded. “But I understand how you feel. You've been looking for a prince?”

            “I was. I gave up the search, then I found you by accident.” Masashi admitted, blushing bright red as he realised what he had just confessed.

            “What would you do if your image of me was shattered and you found out I was just a man?” Kamijo asked.

            “I think I could handle that.” Masashi responded, realising for the first time that he was attracted to more than Kamijo's princely persona. It was the man beneath the costumes he had become obsessed with after all. Though was that the princely qualities that had eluded Masashi so long? He couldn't see an instance where his image of Kamijo would be shattered, not now he had known him so long. And as if to prove Masashi right, the waitress Kamijo had hired to serve their meal arrived and informed them that their soup was ready.

 

            Eating the meal in Kamijo's dining room felt like eating in a palace and Masashi enjoyed every minute of it. The only thing missing was a grand orchestra providing live entertainment, though the CD player playing classical music managed to provide a good imitation.

            Kamijo never stopped asking Masashi questions and the black-haired man found himself sharing more with Kamijo than he would have liked. No matter what he confessed, Kamijo didn't seem bothered, taking Masashi's side in every failed romance. Like he really understood what Masashi had been through. Yet he himself had never truly experienced a relationship that had gone bad. It seemed only good hearted men were attracted to Kamijo, or perhaps the blond had the unusual gift of good taste.

            “Kamijo, how come you and Hizaki aren't a couple?” Masashi asked as he finished his piece of strawberry cheesecake and placed his spoon down on the china plate.

            “I've never liked him in that way, he doesn't like me in that way.” Kamijo explained.

            “How can that be?” Masashi wondered aloud, asking his next question before Kamijo could respond. “And your wife?”

            “Kaya? Just fan service,” Kamijo explained. “Why is it you seem to want to pair me with a cross dresser?”

            “I don't know. Why do you always hang around so many?” Masashi retorted.

            “Because they're beautiful?” Kamijo suggested, not really having an answer. “But, enough about them.”

            “What do you want to talk about?” Masashi asked.

            “Anything, but let's go into my bedroom. It's comfier.” Kamijo replied, his answer making his intentions clear. Agreeing without a moment’s thought, Masashi followed Kamijo into the room and settled down on the bed besides the blond, who offered him another glass of wine.

            “Sure, why not.” Masashi agreed wondering just how much he'd drunk already. It seemed he hadn't spent a single moment in Kamijo's house without a glass in his hand. He drank around quarter of the glass and placed it to one side, wanting something that wasn't going to come from a bottle.

            “So...” Kamijo began but Masashi was already over him, kissing him eagerly and Kamijo gave up on trying to seduce Masashi, it seemed there was no need. Still he was reluctant to entirely give up his games and so with a gentle tilt of his wrist, he spilt wine onto the crotch of his white trousers.

            “Masashi, careful. You made me spill my wine.” Kamijo commented, pulling out of the other’s embrace.

            “I'm sorry.” Masashi apologised, feeling bad to have ruined the trousers, but not so bad when Kamijo handed him a towel and asked him to help dry them. It was a deliberate seduction technique, Masashi was no fool. What kind of person kept a towel by the side of their bed? Still Kamijo's games benefited them both, so he took the towel and began to dry the wine, his touches aiming to stimulate Kamijo more than anything else.

            “I think these trousers are ruined,” Masashi informed Kamijo. “Do you need help removing them?”

            “Perhaps you should help.” Kamijo agreed, pleased by the lack of hesitation Masashi displayed. This was a man who knew his way around a bed and wasn't afraid to show it. Once the trousers were gone, it was suggested that to protect his shirt that should be removed as well and Kamijo couldn't help but agree to the sentiments of the statement. In fact, the moment the shirt was removed he just happened to spill his wine again, this time over his underwear.

            “You need to suck it out.” Kamijo informed Masashi, hoping he wasn't being too forward. Apparently he wasn't, as the dark haired man's head was instantly on his crotch, lighting sucking the wine from his underwear.

            “This won't work,” Masashi scolded after he had managed to give Kamijo an obvious erection. “They need to go.”

            “They do.” Kamijo agreed, finding his underwear been pulled from his body in one swift movement leaving him naked and vulnerable to Masashi's desires. The bassist seemed content to keep his focus on Kamijo's crotch and he continued licking and sucking Kamijo's length playfully. More than pleased Kamijo picked up his glass and began to slowly pour the liquid over his length, watching as Masashi licked the red liquid away from him eagerly. He had no reservations in the bedroom and Kamijo couldn't help but find it more than a little seductive.

            “You’re too keen, I didn't even have to use the chocolate.” Kamijo said pouting and Masashi looked up and smiled.

            “And how were you planning to use that?” He asked curious. Picking up the bar Kamijo offered Masashi a piece.

            “Yeah, OK.” Masashi said doubtfully. Why had Kamijo interrupted him for this? He soon understood as Kamijo broke of a piece and told Masashi to take it, before placing it in his mouth. Instantly Masashi's lips were over Kamijo's, as his tongue was granted access into the blond’s mouth. He tasted the chocolate and let it melt over his tongue, all the while within the confinements of Kamijo's mouth. This was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had and when Kamijo offered him a second piece he didn't hesitate to accept. This time Kamijo undressed him as they kissed, replacing the chocolate every time it was gone until they'd eaten half a bar between them.

            “No more.” Kamijo decided, placing the chocolate to one side and Masashi pouted. He'd been enjoying that game but already he had other ideas.

            “You got any more food to play with?” Masashi asked.

            “I could get some.” Kamijo offered.

            “Not good enough,” Masashi scolded. “Hand over the lube.”

            “Who said you could go on top?” Kamijo asked.

            “You did, when you said you had no more food.” Masashi informed him, expecting Kamijo to argue but instead finding lube poured over his fingers. Grinning he gently slid a finger into Kamijo and began to stretch him, already able to tell that Kamijo didn't bottom that often.

            “I've given you more than enough food.” Kamijo scolded but Masashi ignored him and used his mouth to pleasure Kamijo once more, his fingers, that were slowly stretching the vocalist, only helped to increase the pleasure.

            When Kamijo came Masashi swallowed and pushed the vocalist onto his front, holding him down in the position he desired. He had no intention of going easy on the blond, though he wouldn't be too rough this time. Tonight was about testing Kamijo's limits more than anything else.

            Sliding his entire length into his prince, Masashi gently stroked Kamijo's arms until he had relaxed. Choosing a steady pace, he began to move into the other man bemused by the moans and groans escaping Kamijo's mouth. He had learnt long ago not to worry about being rough, if you went too hard your partner would vocalise their discontent.

            Beneath him Kamijo clutched onto the sheets and enjoyed one of the best nights of his life. He hadn't imagined it'd be like this, he's always had his lovers eating from the palm of his hand, but he found he enjoyed submitting. He enjoyed just been able to enjoyed the pleasure and not having to worry about anything else. Were his moans not a sign of how out of control his body had become? He wouldn't be able to stop this even if he wanted too and it excited him. Masashi had stamina, that much was clear. Not once had he slowed his pace and he was only just showing signs that he was about to cum. Ready for it, Kamijo found himself been filled and then suddenly he was empty and incomplete.

            “So, do you want to keep me?” Masashi whispered into the vocalist’s ear. Even now he was affectionate, showing signs he wanted nothing more than to hold Kamijo to him and keep him protected.

            “I'd be a fool not to,” Kamijo replied. “I have so many games I’d like to play with you.”

            “Good,” Masashi replied. “At least now I know what my worth is to you.”

            “You have more uses than just sex.” Kamijo scolded.

            “I know,” Masashi replied. “And you know, I think this is the first time I’ve felt like this.”

            “See, not all men are jerks.” Kamijo informed Masashi, who had no choice but to agree. Yet even now Masashi wasn't convinced that princes could exist. Kamijo came close but even he wasn't entirely what Masashi had in mind; He was devious when it came to getting what he wanted, manipulative when he wanted to achieve something, he could be stubborn to a fault and always he was a whore in the bedroom. No, Kamijo wasn't a prince, he was something else. He was the first man to love Masashi as Masashi deserved to be loved and that was far greater than being of noble birth, far more important than wealth or power. It was special and Masashi planned to cherish his lover always.


End file.
